Pawbusters 2: The Ultimate Return
by General Matthew Jabez Nazario
Summary: Seven decades later, after saving Adventure Bay from ghosts, Europe is now under attack. With the Ganados invading Europe, now it is their turn. Who do you gonna call? The Pawbusters! Yes, now they are back with guns and survival skills. Will they win a great war against the Ganados and liberate Europe? Or will the Ganados win back Europe? One will prevail, and one will collapse.
1. A City in Chaos

**Kraków, ****Poland November 18, 3029** **ABB**  
_[Scenes shows a peaceful view of __Kraków, Poland.]  
_**French Narrator**: Once upon a time, in a peaceful Polish city named Kraków...  
_[Zombie sounds are growling. Spanish speakings are heard from any Ganado villager, zealot or militant.]  
_**French Narrator**: Uh-oh, we have got a bad feeling about this. Anyway, there was a large horde of Undead-Infected Alliance troops, invading Kraków to ensure the invasion would be successful.  
_[The scene fades to the people screaming, babies crying, people lifting the cars, firemen rescuing people who are jumping out from buildings, ambulances driving, cars colliding, doctors healing people, soldiers from all eras fighting against Infecteds and Ganados, people evacuating and artillery, dangerous magic, air strikes, cannons, trebuchets, catapults and tank shooting noises are heard. The whole city is on fire.]  
_**French Narrator**: In November 18, 3029 ABB, Kraków fell into chaos.  
_[The scene cuts to a news report showing the whole city having its buildings collapsed. The whole city is blanketed in mustard gas cloud, ash, fog, mist and smog. Infecteds and Undead races wear gas masks, killing Polish soldiers.]  
_**Polish Female News Report**: Uwaga, uwaga! To po prostu się! Horda zarażonych przez Wielką wirusom sił z hordą nieumarłych armii atakują Kraków razem. I to zmierza prosto do krajów słowiańskich i całej Azji! [Attention, attention! This just in! A horde of infected people by the Great Virus teaming up with a horde of undead armies are attacking Krakow together_._ And it is heading straight to Slavic countries and all of Asia!]  
_[A Human Polish man is watching the announcement. He screams and runs through the wall. The scene cuts to Polish policemen firing their pistols. Polish soldiers also join them to fire their guns. The scene cuts to a Polish soldier firing a machine gun, and an American mafia mobster throwing a Molotov at a Ganado tank. Machine gun shooting sounds are heard, killing a mobster. People runs away and cars evacuate as they leave the city. The scene cuts to an American tourist family in their sportswears after a long jog and just after warning the citizens, tourists and visitors in __Kraków__.]  
_**Male American Tourist**: We did it! We saved the city.  
_[In the background, an explosion went off.]  
_**Male American Tourist**: Just think what might of happened if we did not tell everyone about the Undead-Infected Alliance.  
**American Tourist Boy**: About the what?  
_[Just then, Ganados, Ghosts, Infecteds, Undeads and Zombies runs by.]_  
**American Tourist Girl**: Uh-oh.  
**Female American Tourist**: RUN! THEY ARE GOING TO KILL US!  
_[A tourist family and everyone else __runs away from the Infected and Undead races but they still being chased all over city by the butterfly no matter where they go. The Pawbusters open the door. They join the screaming people as they all run away.]  
_**Ryder**: Chodźmy stąd! [Let us get out of here!]  
_[More Ganados are chasing the Pawbusters. The people runs away. They stopped at a giant robot. They all scream. The scene shows Saddler, now controlling Saddler-Bot]  
_**Lord Saddler**: Czołgać się przede mną, głupcy! [Cower before me, fools!]  
_[The screen pauses.]  
_**Unique-Voiced American Narrator**: How did the Pawbusters' fight for Europe end this way?  
_[The scene cuts to the people of __Kraków, including tourists and visitors, including the Pawbusters.]  
_**Unique-Voiced American Narrator**: Who can stop Lord Sadler's rampage of destruction?  
_[The scene cuts to Saddler-Bot.]  
_**Unique-Voiced American Narrator**: Do you want to be a Pawbuster or not?  
_[The scene cuts to black.]_


	2. Remember Adventure Bay

_[The camera shows an opening montage of events of the original Pawbusters. Ryder's voice is heard in the background.]_

_2976 ABB..._

_I will never forget it._

_It was the year when those grisly hauntings occured in the Haibok Province._

_Soon after, the news was out to the whole world revealing it was the fault of a secret viral experiment conducted by an international pharmaceutical enterprise, Umbrella._

_Ghosts broke out from their dead bodies in a nearby seaside community, Adventure Bay,_

_and hit the peaceful little town with a devastating blow, crippling half of its very foundation._

_Not taking any chances, the President of Nick Jr. Country ordered a contingency plan - to get rid of ghosts in Adventure Bay._

_With the whole affair gone public, the United Nations issued an indefinite suspension of business degree to Umbrella._

_Soon its stock prices crashed and for all intents and purposes Umbrella was finished._

**PAWBUSTERS 2: THE ULTIMATE RETURN**


	3. The Ganado Invasions of Europe

_[The scene fades to a group of Ganado villagers, zealots, militias, Common Infected, Uncommon Infected, Special Infected, any other Undead races and Nazi stormtroopers marching on a military parade in Arc de Triomphe in Paris, North France on a stormy day.]  
_**French Narrator**: June 4, 3027 ABB. During the Undead Crisis, the forces of the Infected-Undead Alliance enter Madrid. Within ten days, they control the entire city. By June 13, 3027, the Madrilenians have evacuated with the Ganados enforcing a curfew on its few remaining native inhabitants. The former capital city of Spain waits for the Dark Moon Society to arrive and lift the shadow that has fallen over Madrid. However, the heroism of the Liberation of Madrid will have been for nothing, if the Dark Moon Society cannot hold the land beyond Pueblo, Ganadoistan.  
_[The scene fades to black.]_


	4. Who You Gonna Call?

**Adventure Bay, Nick Jr. Country 70 years later...  
****Ryder**: Six years had passed since that horrendous incident...  
_[The PAW Patrol are napping in their normal attire after an emergency is solved. Ryder is thinking.]  
_**Ryder**: We received special training via a foreign secret organization working under the direct control of the newly-elected US President, Joseph Graham. I was to assume the responsibility of protecting the new presidential family in the United States, the Grahams. Yes, that is where Joseph is with.  
_[The camera pans up as the TV turns on.]  
_**Ryder**: Nooooooo! Nooo... uh?  
_[The pups wake up.]  
_**Chase**: Voa! Zat vas a shtrange dream!  
_[The TV reveals a Human news reporter, who is British, working for a BBC World News reporter.]  
_**Male British News Reporter**: We interrupt your regularly scheduled static with this urgent newsflash! Europe is threatened by Lord Saddler, the Ganado Army, and the Undead-Infected Alliance! Who can save us now? Who can rescue Ashley Graham? WHO?  
**PAW Patrol**: Lord Saddler?  
**Ryder**: Yeah. What kind of person is this? Is he some sort of a warlord?! Well, we are done with helping the community and fighting some Soviets until the Ganados surrenders. We are sorry, but that is all we can do till we get on the right path! This war does not even qualify as old men and old women! It is like the equivalent of some cheaters taking the lead in a race! This is unspeakingly, shockingly bad. It is sickeningly LOATHSOME! It is a goddamned suffering to the mind! It is a bunch of hostile villagers and they did not belong to Europe, they only belong to the Spanish rural village of Pueblo, and its neighborhooding villages and its region where it was located from! Somebody has got to take care of them, who you gonna call?!  
_[The PAW Patrol kicks front door, revealing their new Pawbuster jumpsuits.]  
_**Pawbusters**: PAWBUSTERS!


	5. The Great Nightmare Arrives

**Madrid, Spain 3027 ABB  
French Narrator**: Our story begins in the year 3027 ABB, as we look through the town, now overshadowed in great darkness...**  
**_[The camera pans down to see people screaming and running away. A man is tripping on a pebble. The camera zooms down as helicopters fly by. Cars and police, military and governmental vehicles are parked. A Spanish man points.]  
_**Spanish Man #1**: No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo aquí. [I cannot believe this is happening here.]  
**Spanish Man #2**: Es horrible! [It's horrible!]  
_[An Ecto-1 parks by. The camera shows someone in brown pants and black shoes. The crowd cheers. The scene shows Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Ryder and Skye, now including Nan, Rubble, Tundra, Zuma, Everest, Dan, Snow, CJ, Nat, fully-dressed up in their Ghostbuster outfits again, and this time with black fingerless gloves, headphones, night vision goggles, gun holsters and first aid kits.]  
_**King Labajo IX**: Oh, gracias a Dios los Cazapata están aquí. [Oh, thank God the Pawbusters are here.]  
**Ryder**: Talk to me, your Majesty. And go ahead, speak English.  
**King Labajo IX**: It started out when Leon Kennedy tried to rescue Ashley Graham, the daughter of the US president, Mr. Joseph Graham.  
**Ryder**: So, what went wrong?  
**King Labajo IX**: When the Los Illuminados arrive at the University of Massachusetts, she is gone! The President is sad! I am not happy anymore, but I just hope the kidnapping is not going to happen anymore!  
_[Ryder slaps King Labajo's face.]  
_**Ryder**: Then shut in Oblivion up, so get a hold in yourself from now on, your Majesty.  
_[The camera zooms in to Ryder.]_  
**Ryder**: Now we are going in.  
_[The scene cuts to three Ganados encountering a Spanish swordsman, holding a Spanish flag. A __Don José __variant uses his axe to kill a Spanish swordsman as the flag flies to Ryder. He grabs it, but the Ganados are calling him.]  
_**Don**** José**: Entregar esa bandera! [Hand over that flag!]  
_[Ryder and the pups turn around. Three Ganado villagers encounter them. Ryder waves the flag.]  
_**Ryder**: Esta es la bandera del rey de España que otorga favores a los españoles. [This is the flag of the King of Spain that bestowed favors to the Spanish people.]  
_[Ryder plants the flag onto the ruined asphalt road.]  
_**Don Esteban**: Por lo tanto, usted sirve Alcalde Goodway! [So, you serve Mayor Goodway!]  
**Ryder**: Y usted debe ser lo suficientemente mal para destruir esta ciudad. [And you must to be evil enough to destroy this city.]  
_[The Pawbusters are now battle-ready.]_


	6. A Fight for Madrid

**Ryder**: Alright, you villagers are all toast!  
_[They all walk near a group of villagers.]  
_**Ryder**: Grab your sticks! Now!  
_[They draw their Proton Packs.]  
_**All**: Holding!  
**Ryder**: Now, heat them up!  
_[They arm their Proton Packs.]  
_**All**: Smoking!  
**Ryder**: Then make them hard!  
_[They rack their Proton Packs.]_  
**All**: Ready!  
**Ryder**: Then let us show those Spanish village bitches how we do things downtown... THROW IT! FOR NICK JR. COUNTRY!  
**All**: FOR NICK JR. COUNTRY!  
**Marshall**: For Nick Jr. Country!  
_[They fire Proton Packs at three Ganados. After this, Zuma looks at pain pills and a dead Don Diego.]  
_**Zuma**: That villager guy dropped his pills!  
_[Rubble grabbed dropped pills.]  
_**Rubble**: Bingo!  
_[Rubble grabbed pills and consumed them.]  
_**Rubble**: Alright, like Coach said, that hit the spot.  
_[Don Manuel is holding a shotgun. A Don __José __is holding a megaphone.]  
_**Don**** José**: Se trata de los iluminados! Tenemos que rodeado! Salgan con las manos en alto! Si no se rinden inmediatamente, abriremos fuego. [This is Los Iluminados! We have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up! If you do not surrender immediately, we will open fire.]  
_[He holsters his megaphone and arms his pistol.]  
_**Ryder**: Oh shit.  
_[The Pawbusters hold their paws up. Ryder later hold his hands up.]  
_**Don Chepe**: Did somebody say hands up? Then heads up!  
_[Don Chepe jumped and used his axe to kill five Ganados surrounding the Pawbusters.]  
_**Chase**: Ahh! It is a Don José!  
**Marshall**: Just kill him with his axe!  
**Don Chepe**: Nah. I am not a Don José anymore. I am Don Chepe! Well, I used to be a Ganado fighting for my village against any invader before Leon Kennedy visited my village. That is why I decided to turn away against Saddler.  
**Don Manuel**: Consigue que el traidor! Él es un espía Sociedad Dark Moon! [Get that traitor! He is a Dark Moon Society spy!]  
**Skye**: That is right. He turned traitors to you.  
**Ryder**: That is why we are Europe's holiest warriors! Know thy might!  
**CJ**: And there is no stopping for...  
**All**: The Pawbusters!  
**Don Juan**: Dale! [Bring it on!]  
_[Ryder wields the Sword of Truth.]  
_**Ryder**: Then die!  
_[Ryder and a Don Juan attack each other. Later he killed Don Juan. But a new enemy appears. It was a Don Miguel.]  
_**Don Miguel**: Voy a ver a quemar, como la policía española quemamos! [I will see you burn, like that Spanish cop we burned!]  
**Ryder**: Then I will burn you too!  
_[Ryder and a Don Miguel attack each other. Later, he killed Don Miguel. But the last enemy appears. It was a Don Daniel.]  
_**Don Daniel**: Todos ustedes Maldición! Vas hacia abajo conmigo! [Damn you all! You are going down with me!]  
**Ryder**: Then die!  
_[Ryder and a Don Daniel attack each other. Later, he killed Don Daniel. Now the Ganados raise their hands up due to their loss of morale.]  
_**Don José**: No nos mates! Nos rendimos! [Do not kill us! We surrender!]  
**Ryder**: Yeah, and you will evict from this territory! Because there is no stopping...  
**All**: The Pawbusters!  
_[Ryder kills a civilian. The people ran and screams. He was worried.]_


	7. The Battle of Pyrenees

**Somewhere in the Pyrenees Mountains July 16, 3027 ABB  
French Narrator**: On the night of September 18, 3027 ABB, the Ganados now spread across Spain and Europe. Meanwhile, in the Pyrenees Mountains, the Pawbusters now camp near an abandoned mountain town.  
_[_The_ camera pans to Ryder reading a newspaper.]  
_**Ryder**: II cannot believe that King Comet and Ashley Graham are kidnapped... hey pups, what in Oblivion is this?  
**Zuma**: I do not know. But it appears to be kidnapped in another village nearby Pueblo.  
**Ryder**: Damn it. Chase, give me coordinates of the village. Communicate with the International Space Station.  
**Chase**: Got it.  
_[Chase searches any Pawbuster's pocket on their jumpsuits. The space communicator is not here.]  
_**Chase**: Damn Ze shpace communicator is not here.  
**Ryder**: Then where should we find...  
_[__The Merchant from Resident Evil 4 is behind the Pawbusters.]  
_**Merchant**: If you want the space communicators, then over here stranger! I got so many things to buy some, even on my new website!  
**Ryder**: I have a laptop.  
_[Skye drinks a flask of rum.]  
_**Rubble**: Damn. I miss Adventure Bay.  
**Chase**: Hang on, I got to buy it.  
_[He walks closer to the Merchant. He opens his cloak, revealing a lot of weapons, gadgets, armors and skills.]  
_**Merchant**: Welcome, stranger! Got a selection of good things and some rare things on sale, stranger. How can I help you?  
**Chase**: So, can I buy something?  
**Merchant**: Yep, whaddya buyin'?  
**Chase**: I vould go for... a shpace communicator?  
**Merchant**: Woah! That seems unusual! It can communicate anybody somewhere in Outer Space, even on the Universe, of course!  
**Chase**: I vill buy it!  
**Merchant**: Heh heh heh... thank you!  
**Chase**: You are velcome.  
_[The Merchant closes his cloak.]  
_**Merchant**: Come back anytime.  
_[Chase calls Hunnigan.]  
_**Chase**: Hallo. It is Chase.  
**Hannigan**: Good evening, Pawbusters. For those who do not know me, I am Ms. Ingrid Hannigan. I will be your support for this mission.  
**Chase**: Heh, loud and clear. Somehow I thought you vould be a little older... so zee subject's name is Ashley Graham, right?  
**Hannigan**: That's right. She's the daughter of the President, so try to behave yourself, okay?  
**Chase**: Heh. Voever this group is, zey sure picked zee vronk girl to kidnap.  
**Hannigan**: I'll try to find more information on them from my end as well.  
**Chase**: Good. Talk to you later. Chase out.  
_[The calls ends.]_  
**Ryder**: So, I guess we are waiting for a group of Infected and Ganados invading his mountain.  
**Marshall**: When?  
**Rocky**: I do not know.  
**CJ**: Do not worry. But tonight is the night...  
**Tundra**: We will shove these punks back to the village of Pueblo!  
**All**: Viva Europa!  
**European Union Soldier**: Indeed, Europe is now under attack by some random Ganados.  
_[A gunshot is heard, killing a European soldier, later a Merchant is also killed.]  
_**Nan**: Holy crap! Some random Ganado shot them!  
**Dan**: Who is that guy?!  
**Snow**: I do not know!  
**Nat**: Quick! Investigate who killed those two Human!  
**CJ**: GO, GO, GO!  
_[__Don José__ on the trench.]  
_**Don José**: Espere a ella. [Wait for it.]  
_[European Union soldiers arrive near the trench.]  
_**Don José**: AHORA! [NOW!]  
_[Ganado villagers, zealots and militants fire WWI-era rifles.]  
_**British Soldier**: Take the hill, lads!  
_[War cries are heard. CEDA employees in hazmat suits, who remain uninfected also joined the war against the Ganados. Don Manuel and Don Jose are in a Special Infected releasing pen.]  
_**Don Manuel**: Suelte el Tanque! [Release the Tank!]  
**Don José**: Sí, señor! [Yes, sir!]_[The scene cuts to __Doña Isabel in her red baseball cap with a white circle and a black Los Iluminados symbol in the center, symbolizing the flag of the Ganados instead of her usual hood. She pressed the button. A red alert light is flashing.]  
_**Female Computer Voice**: La liberación del Tanque... [Releasing Tank...]  
**Doña María**: Se está trabajando. [It is working.]  
_[A Tank walks to the elevator. It goes up to the ground.]  
_**Female Computer Voice**: Subiendo... [Going up...]  
_[The scene cuts to Rocky proning while firing his Proton Pack in Sniper Mode. Artillery sounds are heard.]  
_**American Soldier**: What in Oblivion is that!?  
**British Soldier**: I do not know!  
**Ryder**: SHIT! A TANK!  
**Snow**: Everyone, kill the Tank now!  
**Don Diego**: Tanque, matar a un grupo de seres humanos. Ahora! [Tank, kill a group of Humans. Now!]  
_[A Tank nods and throws rubble. Soldiers scream and run away, except for Zuma.]  
_**Zuma**: I am not afraid of this bastard!  
_[He fires an Proton Pack in Rocket Launcher Mode. The Tank was killed instantly. The soldiers cheered. The Ganados started to get angry.]  
_**Scythe Zealot**: Tenemos que mutar el tanque para hacerlo más fuerte. [We need to mutate the Tank to make him more stronger.]  
**Zealot Leader**: Lo sé! Tal vez podamos desplegar una Bruja! Esta sería una buena idea. [I know! Maybe we can deploy a Witch! This would be a good idea.]  
**Don José**: Buena idea! [Good idea!]  
_[Chase fired his Proton Pack in Minigun Mode.]  
_**Chase**: Run, you peshts! Run!  
_[Marshall is firing his Proton Pack in Pistol Mode.]  
_**Marshall**: Keep firing, Chase! We will win and we will prevail soon!  
_[Chase and Marshall hears a Witch crying.]  
_**German Soldier**: Du solltest besser still sein, alle! Wir hören eine Hexe! [You better be quiet, everybody! We hear a Witch!]  
**Italian Soldier**: Abbiamo bisogno di essere tranquillo. Spegni quella luce. [We need to be quiet. Turn off that light.]  
_[European and American soldiers and CEDA workers now wield silenced weapons. Don Pedro is controlling the Witch.]  
_**Don Pedro**: Entonces, ¿quién va a ser sorprendido por la Bruja?  
_[Don Pedro is targeting Ryder.]  
_**Don Pedro**: Eso es todo! Ryder! Esa es una buena idea, perfecta para patada en el culo. Ahora que es un blanco perfecto! Autónomos sorprendente... [That's it! Ryder! That is a good idea, perfect for kicking ass. Now that is a perfect target! Self-startling...]  
[_Don Pedro startles the Witch, targeting Ryder.]  
_**Ryder**: Ah, shit! Kill that Witch!  
_[UN peacekeepers later join him. Ryder tries to kill a Witch, but got hurt by her nails. Ryder is __incapacitated. Ryder dropped his Proton Pack and wields a M1911 pistol.]  
_**Ryder**: HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!  
_[A Chinese UN peacekeeper gets Ryder up.]  
_**Chinese UN Peacekeeper**: 嘿，小子！站起来，站起来！ (Hēi, xiǎozi! Zhàn qǐlái, zhàn qǐlái!) [Hey, kid! Get up, get up!]  
_[Ryder is now standing up. He wears his Proton Pack again.]  
_**Ryder**: 谢谢。 (Xièxiè.) [Thanks.]  
**Chinese UN Peacekeeper**: 别客气。 (Bié kèqì.) [You are welcome.]  
_[An Argonian medic heals Ryder with his first-aid kit.]  
_**Argonian Medic**: Shit, they beat you good. Let me heal you.  
_[Ryder is now all-better.]  
_**Ryder**: Thanks. All better.  
_[Ryder finally kills the Witch. A Khajiit mage is firing magic at Ganados and Infected.]  
_**Ryder**: Looks like we are getting closer to the sniper tower!  
[_The soldiers are now getting nearer to the sniper tower. Reloading sounds from a sniper rifle are heard.]  
_**American Machine Gunner**: And it looks like you need a riot shield.  
_[He hands the pups a riot shield. Ryder hands it too.]  
_**CJ**: At least we will find out who's sniper is.  
**Don Chepe**: Ay, caramba! I see that sniper! He is a Don Jose variant!  
**CJ**: DAMN IT!  
_[The camera pans to a sniper rifle. It was a __Don José__. He is holding a Dragunov SVD sniper rifle.]  
_**Don José**: Die, cabrones! [Die, you bastards!]  
_[He fires his last Dragunov SVD as Don Chepe uses his axe to kill a __Don José__.]  
_**Luis Sera**: We did it!  
**Don Chepe**: Victory is ours!  
**Leon Kennedy**: Now, we must lower the Ganado Reich flag.  
_[Don Chepe and Ada Wong have the Spanish flag and the French flag.]  
_**Ada**** Wong**: So, I got the Spanish flag...  
**Don Chepe**: And the French flag.  
_[They both raise the flags of Spain and France to the national anthems of Spain and France in instrumental versions. The soldiers cheer, signaling their victory.]  
_**Ryder**: We did it! Now, we must take the next push to Bilbao.  
**French Narrator**: And thanks to the Pawbusters, their next fight is in the Port of Bilbao.


	8. Welcome to Bilbao

**Bilbao Airport, Bilbao, Basque Country July 20, 3027 ABB  
**_[A US Air Force plane lands to Bilbao.]  
_**French Narrator**: Later, a US Air Force plane lands on Bilbao Airport, somewhere in Bilbao, for the Pawbusters' next mission, to liberate Spain, after liberating the ruined, Plaga-infested city of Madrid. So they have a new mission. A new mission for the Pawbusters to save the Spanish people, especially the Europeans. The European Union ordered the pups to issue a formal ultimatum, to call for the Ganados to surrender and loss its Spanish territory. But it was formally ignored. So they decided to destroy ship production facilities for the Undead-Infected Alliance.  
**US Air Force Pilot**: We have a new mission for you, pups. Another force of Ganados are occupying the Basque Country. Also, as they have a new mission, a top secret weapon is about to fall into the hands of these Ganados in Europe. Head there at once to investigate.  
_[The pups are walking to an arrival gate. Civilians are walking peacefully.]  
_**Chase**: Hey, you sink zey blocked off zee entire airport for us?  
_[A smoke grenade was thrown. People run away. Airport security guards fire their guns.]  
_**CJ**: Thanks for rolling out the red carpet, guys.  
_[The camera zooms in to a group of Ganados running. A Don Manuel is holding a pistol.]  
_**Dan**: Let us do this!  
_[They all wield their pistols.]_


	9. The Airport of Chaos

_[Everyone fires their weapons.]_  
**Kaiser Wilhelm XVI**: Hey, Welpen! Ich kann von Ihnen in dieser infizierten Flughafen nennen, mit jedem infizierten und Untoten malfested! [Hey, pups! I can call from you in that infected airport, malfested with each infected and undead!]  
**Chase**: Vat?! Zee Kaiser of mein old country?  
**Rubble**: You mean Kaiser Wilhelm XVI?  
**Chase**: Ja. Mein country is infected by zese Undead, zee ones voo caused a lot of zombie viruses?  
**Marshall**: Da. There are a lot of Undeads. Like Zombies, Ghosts, Skeletons, Draugrs, Vampires, blah, blah, blah and many more. They are the ones who infected so much people.  
**Rocky**: Enough. We must fight for the Basque Country!  
**Rubble**: And fast!  
**Everest**: Indeed.  
**Skye**: For Nick Jr. Country!  
**Zuma**: Frikan's kay igarok! [Freedom is the only key!]  
**Everest**: Even when I miss Jake's famous dal bhat. Anyway, let us do this.  
_[The Pawbusters fire their muskets. Ganados are firing thier muskets too.]_  
**Rubble**: Hey, do Ryder, do you know my old country brought Toonatopia back from the hands of US statehood?  
**Ryder**: Yes. I do remember. The British have liberated Toonatopia, gained us independence and freedom in our land.  
**Chase**: Damn Yanks. Zey caught us in zee act ven the British colony of Toonatopia crumbled.  
**Skye**: That is why Queen Catherine XVI of England gave us independence! And God saved us all! We are free from the shackles of US statehood, atheism and gay marriage! That is why we can speak Tooantopian again.  
**Ryder**: Yep... but enough history talk please, we need to stop more Ganados and Infected, before it is too late.  
_[The camera pans to a Hunter, being saddled by a Ganado zealot.]  
_**Ganado Zealot #1**: ¡Allí está! ¡Forasteros! [There he is! Foreigners!]  
**Ganado Zealot #2**: Atacarlo! [Attack him!]  
**Ganado Zealot #3**: Sí, señor! [Yes, sir!]  
_[Hunters growls and leaps.]  
_**Ryder**: Kill those three Hunters!  
_[The pups fire at Ganado zealots. Ryder throws an incendiary grenade.]  
_**Ryder**: Grenada! GAKARUKAM! [Grenade! Fire in the hole!]  
_[Firs spread across the Hunters.]  
_**King Marchio II**: Cuccioli, la notte scorsa, ho visto un ragazzo Ganado riprese di un vecchio uomo sulle scale in un municipio di San Celeste. [Pups, last night, I saw a Ganado guy shooting an old man on the stairs in a town hall in San Celeste.]  
_[Flashback to a town hall. There are a lot of people in town.]_  
**Don ****José**: Así pues, usted traidores! Usted pensó que usted podría jugar con nosotros! Traicionarnos! Pensaste mal! Le mostraremos cómo hacer frente a los traidores! ¿Quién más estaba en esa resistencia tuya?! Respóndeme, cabrones, o tendré que este pueblo maldito quemado a tierra! ¿Quién te fue apoyada ayudar?! Usted me dirá todo lo que sabes! ¿Me oyes, sucios bastardos?! ¿Dónde están sus armas ocultas?! ¿Está usted en contacto con los Pawbusters? Usted pensó que las Pawbusters venían a salvarte?! [So, you traitors! You thought you play with us! Betray us! You thought wrong! We will show you how we deal with traitors! Who else was in this resistance of yours?! Answer me, you bastards, or I will have this damned town burned to ground! Who was aiding with you?! You will tell me anything you know! Do you hear me, you bastards?! Where are your weapons hidden?! Are you in contact with the Pawbusters?! You thought the Pawbusters were coming to save you?]  
_[A Don __José fires his Walther P38 at an Italian old man. People screams. Italian and Ganado soldiers fire their weapons at American soldiers. The flashback ends.]  
_**Ryder**: Damn. King Marchio II is right. He also heard that we are coming to Sicily soon.  
**Tundra**: Yeah. He is super-afraid of that rumor that all infected people are about to gain their intelligence soon.  
**CJ**: And they could be very smart enough to outsmart us.  
**Dan**: Outsmart us?! What!? Is this some random joke?  
**Nan**: Uh... yeah. A joke.  
_[CJ chuckles.]  
_**CJ**: Indeed.  
**Ryder**: Hey, have you dreamed about that your British heritage, Rubble? You are going to miss your old country.  
**Rubble**: Yes. And now, my country is infected. I hope my old owner George Garson is okay.  
**Nat**: Yes. He is a very rich Orc construction billionaire somewhere from London.  
**Snow**: I hope he is not infected.  
_[The Pawbusters laugh. Cut to a surveillance room. A Don Esteban and a Smoker are on a surveillance room.]  
_**Don Esteban**: Lo que el? Suena la alarma! [What the? Sound the alarm!]  
**Smoker**: Bwekh! [Yes, sir!]  
_[A Smoker uses his tongue to sound the alarm. As alarm hears, a horde of Green Flu Infected, Zombies and Ganados are running across the airport.]  
_**Ryder**: Uh-oh! I guess we need backup.  
_[Ryder grabs his walkie-talkie.]  
_**Ryder**: Komandante! Eskatu babeskopia orain! [Commander! Request backup now!]  
**Basque Army Commander**: Bai, jauna! babeskopia eskatzea! [Yes, sir! Requesting backup!]  
_[Cut to two Basque Air Force planes on the Bay of Biscay.]_  
**Basque Air Force Pilot #1**: Bai, jauna. Hau Euskal Aire Behartu da. Bilboko aireportua lurreratzeko. [Yes, sir. This is Basque Air Force. Landing to Bilbao Airport.]  
**Basque Air Force Pilot #2**: Baiezkoa. Txanda. [Affirmative. Over and out.]  
_[Now two of them reach the Bilbao Airport.]  
_**French Narrator**: These two Basque Air Force planes land to Bilbao Airport from the Bay of Biscay._  
_**Basque Air Force Pilot #1**: Aireportuko iritsi. Lurreratzea prestatu. [Airport reached. Prepare for landing.]  
**Basque Air Force Pilot #2**: Engranaje aktibatu lurreratzeko. [Landing gear activate.]  
_[Landing gears are turning on. as two planes land.]  
_**Basque Air Force Pilot #1**: Lurreratzea amaitzean. [Landing has finished.]  
_[A lot of Basque Army soldiers leave the_ plane.]  
**French Narrator**: A group of 100 Basque soldiers left from two planes. 50 soldiers are carried in capacity. And now, a hundred of them wait for the Pawbusters to help.  
**Basque Army Soldier #1**: Malditos. Bart, zonbi asko ikusi dut nire jaioterrian suntsitu nahian. [Damn. Last night, I saw a lot of Zombies trying to destroy my hometown.]  
**Basque Army Soldier #2**: Izan ere. Horietako asko daude. [Indeed. There are a lot of them.]  
_[They all run to an airport, with their weapons armed.]  
_**Basque Army Soldier #3**: Joan, joan, joan! [Go, go, go!]  
_[They are now at the front entrance of an airport.]  
_**Basque Army Soldier #4**: Ah, kaka! Leku hori kutsatuta dago eta bere ebakuazio zentro inbaditu da. Zer ari gara egin? [Ah, shit! This place is contaminated and its evacuation center is overrun. What are we going to do?]  
**Basque Army Soldier #5**: Besterik ez Itxaronaitatxok ehiztariak besterik terminal garbitu arte. [Just wait until the paw busters just cleared the terminal.]  
_[The scene cuts to the Pawbusters firing their Proton Packs.]  
_**Ryder**: Hey, Chase.  
**Chase**: Ja? [Yes?]  
**Ryder**: What is it?  
**Chase**: Vell... vat is next, Krauts, bandits, psychopaths?  
_[The scene cuts to a Smoker grabbing his walkie-talkie.]  
_**Smoker**: Karugao! [Commander!]  
_[The scene cuts to a Nazi barracks.]  
_**Waffen SS Officer**: Ja? Und ich kann deine Sprache nicht verstehen, aber. [Yes? And I cannot understand your language though.]  
**Smoker**: Garulariu! [We are under attack!]  
**Waffen SS Oficer**: Und was sollen wir tun? [Then what should we do?]  
**Smoker**: Garik kgaroap! [Attack those uninfected!]  
**Waffen SS Officer**: Du meinst, höher oder gerade? [You mean later, or now?]  
**Smoker**: Iar! Gariog! [No! Now!]  
**Waffen SS Soldier**: Okay! Wir machen jetzt eine Allianz mit Ihnen und dem Infizierte-Undead Allianz! Danke für Ihr Patronat. [Okay! We are now making an alliance with you and the Infected-Undead Alliance! Thank you for your patronage.]  
**Smoker**: Barik. [You are welcome.]  
_[Cut back to the parking lot. WWII-era German military vehicles arrive and ram modern vehicles. Cars beep.]  
_**French Narrator**: As the war rages on, Nazi vehicles arrive the airport.  
**Chase**: Ah, scheiße. Not again. Not zose pesky Nazis again.  
**Ryder**: Yes. They are psychopaths due to that damn zombie apocalypse.  
**CJ**: Be prepared. We will fight them.


	10. A Contest Coach Wins But Never Enters

**French Narrator**: As the war heated up, Nazis now invade the Basque land for Ganado support.  
[The_ scene shows to a German tank. The scene cuts to Ryder, looking angry.]  
_**Ryder**: Oh, great. German tanks! I am going to kick that Kraut ass!  
**Chase**: Ja. I hate zem.  
**Rubble**: So where is Coach?  
**Marshall**: I do not know!  
_[Flash to Coach, Ellis, Nick and Rochelle, all dressed up in their military uniforms. They are all sitting on a bunk bed.]  
_**Coach**: You know Ellis, there is anything we need to do.  
**Ellis**: Like what, Coach?  
**Coach**: I do not know...  
**Ellis**: Hey! I know my buddy Keith is at a haunted house where...  
_[A blue-colored paper fly over them.]  
_**Nick**: What was that?  
**Rochelle**: Some wedding invitation between a Tank and a Bride Witch?  
**Nick**: Well, the answer is no. That is why I have never heard a bride just like this before.  
**Coach**: Man, I hope we do not see a Tank in a tuxedo.  
**Ellis**: Just read carefully, Coach. Read carefully.  
**Coach**: Okay.  
_[Coach starts to read.]  
_**Coach**: "Dear Sir/Madam, congratulations! You have won a mansion and a 1M Bucks cash prize from your lottery! Your numbers are "6", "4", "15", "14", "11" and "19". Well, we hope you enjoy your 1M Bucks lifestyle and your new elegant, but not haunted mansion. Sincerely yours, Larkgo Kmargij, CEO of theNational Gambling Organization of Gameopolis." Yay! We won a mansion!  
_[The Survivors celebrate.]  
_**Ellis**: Yeehaw! We won!  
**Nick**: Yippie! YAY!  
**Rochelle**: Alright!  
**Coach**: Hooray! Yeah! Let us go to the mansion! Hope it is not haunted!  
_[They leave the barracks. The vision ends with the Pawbusters firing MG42s.]  
_**Ryder**: Now that I remember! Coach won a mansion!  
**Rocky**: And that is correct!


End file.
